percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
My Knight- Chapter 3
Zelda’s POV My name is Zelda, I was a normal high school student until my Drama teacher decided to mark me. Almost everyone in my class was marked by our drama teacher and he’s such a handsome guy. J I can’t believe that he became a tracker instead of an actor, such a shame. “Zelda, Are you listening?” Professor Eric asked me. Uh-oh. He found out I was daydreaming again. “Umm..what are you asking again?” I asked in a confused tone. “I was asking what your favorite Shakespeare play was.” “Romeo and Juliet.” I answered him. It a random answer since I have never read or seen any of the things that Shakespeare made, because for me his works are boring. No offense to those who likes his work. I am just a lazy girl. “Well then everyone get your "Romeo and Juliet" book and practice because tomorrow all of you will be performing a scene from the play that you like.” I sighed and left the classroom as soon as the bell rung. My best friends, Kim and Rachel went out of their corresponding classroom and joined me. We all headed towards the cafeteria to eat food. I put some spaghetti towards the fire near the statue of Nyx. Ever since I was young, my dad has raised me to do this every day. I love my dad, and I respect his cultures; that is why until now, even though he’s dead already, I still do it every day. Just as I was about to leave, the fire grew higher and stronger. Everyone looked at my way and they were all filed with shocked. “What did you do Zelda?” Kim asked me. I shook my head. I’m very sure that I did nothing wrong because I have done this a thousand times. The fire was reaching the ceiling, and in no time the cafeteria will be soon on fire. Some of the kids with anfinity for fire and water tried to help stop the fire, but nothing happened. I was just about to throw some water when suddenly two figures from the fire appeared. Two girls holding hands. And what’s worse was I know one of the girls. It was Leaf, my cousin. “Pine Tree?” I face palm. I hate being called by my old name, "Pine Tree". Well at least my name is not as silly as Leaf’s brother : "Branch". “What are you doing here?” I asked her in a confused tone. I can feel that everyone was staring at me. They were whispering about me. They must be thinking that I’m a freak. “Lola. I mean Ellen, this is Camp Half-blood? This is your home?” Leaf asked her companion. “No! No! Not at all! This is not Camp! Uhh! I should have Shadow Traveled us instead of finding the smell of spaghetti! Uh . . I’m really sorry everyone for disturbing your lunch. Oh and may I ask, where are we?” “Tulsa, Oklahoma.” Our High Priestess Zoey answered for me. I was astonish when she suddenly appeared beside me because it was so unexpected. “My gosh! I mess up so badly! What would mom do if she hears this .Uh!! I am in so much trouble. I’m very sorry Zoey for breaking the rules. I didn’t mean it! I just mess up badly.” “It’s okay Ellen. Everyone makes mistakes and don’t worry I’ll book a flight for the three of you.” “Three?” I asked the high Priestess. “Yes, three. It’s time for you to know the truth Zelda Tellaire. The Truth about your mother, and the mysteries of the human life. I hereby give you my necklace. You will travel as a High Priestess in training, daughter of Persephone.” My Knight My Knight- Chapter 2 My Knight- Chapter 4 Category:Animalandia Category:My Knight Category:Chapter Page